1964 Australian Touring Car Championship
|- |} Report Qualifying consisted of four ten lap heats, with cars sorted based on engine capacity. Only twenty places were available on the grid, with times from the heats deciding which drivers qualified for the race. The first heat, for cars up to 1300cc, was won by Peter Manton, just ahead of Brian Foley and Ron Clarke. John French, Steve Harvey, Richard Arblaster and Brandan Hare also qualified. The second heat, for cars between 1300 and 2000cc, saw Jim McKeown take victory of Ian Geoghegan after the two collided early on. Harry Firth, Glyn Scott and Brian Michelmore were the other qualifiers. The third heat was for cars between 2000 and 2600cc and was won by Barry Seton ahead of Des West, Bob Lidgate and Malcolm Bailey. Bruce Neville and John Reilly both crashed during the heat, while Warren Weldon suffered gearbox problems. The final heat was for cars over 2600cc. Bob Jane took an easy win ahead of Brian Muir, Norm Beechey and Clem Smith. Despite qualifying for the race, Lidgate withdrew to allow Weldon on to the grid. McKeown ended up on pole position ahead of Geoghegan, Jane, Muir, Beechey and Manton. Muir, Jane and Beechey made the best of the start and took up the top three positions ahead of Geoghegan and McKeown. McKeown was able to pass Geoghegan for fourth by the end of the first lap, with the top five pulling away from the rest of the field. McKeown then passed Beechey and Jane on the next two laps to move into second, while Smith crashed on lap 2. Michelmore retired with mechanical problems on lap 5. McKeown took the lead from Muir on lap 7, while Beechey and Geoghegan were battling hard for fourth. Firth had dropped eight seconds behind the top five at this stage, while Weldon had made his way from the back of the grid to thirteenth. Jane moved into second place on lap 11 and took the lead on the following lap when McKeown made a mistake and dropped to third behind Muir. Weldon locked a brake on lap 15, hitting the bank and rolling his car on its side just short of where Smith had crashed earlier. Five laps later, McKeown, under pressure from Beechey, clipped Weldon's car and spun into the fence. Meanwhile, Jane was building a lead over Muir, which got out to over 100 metres, before his car began suffering from a clutch problem on lap 31. Muir took the lead and Geoghegan and Beechey both passed Jane on the following lap. Muir led for the next six laps until his left-rear tyre went soft and he pitted for a replacement. While fetching the spare wheel, one crewman accidentally handed his motel keys to another crewman trying to open the boot lid. The delay cost Muir two laps and his chance of victory. Beechey held the lead under increasing pressure from Geoghegan, who was able to take the lead on lap 43. Geoghegan held on for the last seven laps to take the win, just 1.2 seconds ahead of Beechey. Jane, despite his clutch problems, finished in third, thirty seconds behind, while Foley and Manton were the last finishers on the lead lap. Scott, Muir, French, Seton and Firth completed the top ten. Qualifying Grid positions were based on a series of ten lap heats, with the finishing positions and times of each heat setting the grid for the race. Heat results Starting grid 1. Bob Lidgate originally qualified for the race after finishing third in Heat 3, but withdrew his entry to allow Warren Weldon into the race. Weldon was required to start from the back of the grid. Race }} ----